monsterbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinnamon
Cinnamon, also known as Cannelle, is an ancient and powerful nuglung servant of the Duke of Sparrows. He has watched over Rossamünd Bookchild since his birth. Appearance Cinnamon stands at 3' 7" (109.22 cm) according to Appendix 8 of Factotum, about as tall as Rossamünd Bookchild's shoulders. He has the head of a male sparrow and a humanoid body. Cinnamon wears gentlemanly attire which includes of a black and white striped weskit with a stiff collar, a black stock, and polished bone buttons. Over this he wears a frock coat made of the living petals of a blue flower which are fashioned so closely together that it appears to be woven cloth. The coat has many dark bruises on it, presumably from the fights that Cinnamon has found himself in.Factotum, Chapter 19 - Cinnamon is described. Personality Like his master the Duke of Sparrows, Cinnamon has a benevolent view towards everyman. According to the Lapinduce he "has always been curious beyond his place, wandering far and farther through the eons, outside his rightful range".Factotum, Chapter 9 - Rossamünd's meeting with the Lapinduce. This resulted in his becoming known by nearly all the races of the Altgird. Abilities Despite his small size, Cinnamon has great strength and agility, making him a match for any monster, even those that are much larger than him. He does not use any particular weapon in combat, making use of what is readily at hand. He has a thorough knowledge of herbs, which he uses as ingredients to create s that are more sophisticated than any solution that can be created by a skilled physician. A master of bird tongues, Cinnamon makes use of various birds to watch over those in his care and provide him with intelligence. History Cinnamon has a very ancient history. His activities throughout the Altgird resulted in his naming by nearly all of the races that inhabit it, going back to the ancient Phlegms. "Cannelle" is his ancient and traditional name, still used by a select few. He is known to the Lapinduce, who because of his nature as a petchinin did not and does not approve of them. Following Rossamünd's birth from an unknown swamp, he was taken as a baby to Boschenberg by Cinnamon, who was in the process of leaving him on the doorstep of Madam Opera's when Fransitart, who that same day had arrived to take up his new occupation. He tried to frighten Cinnamon away by intimidation, but the nuglung responded by telling him to take good care of the baby and gave him to Fransitart, adding that his name was what he was. Before Fransitart could ask any more Madam Opera opened the door of the foundlingery and Cinnamon fled before she could catch sight of him. As the word "Rossamünd" was written on a scrap of hatbox lining pinned to his , his name was entered as Rossamünd Bookchild.Factotum, Chapter 2 A few years after this Cinnamon was in the vicinity of Temburly Hall when the Countess Plume was attacked by a wandering nicker. The Plume's tykehound Baltissär tried to save her, but was severely wounded and would have died had it not been for Cinnamon. However he was too late to save the countess. Nonetheless, he developed a special relationship with the Orchard Harriet circle, making them among the few known humans who consider him a friend.Factotum, Chapter 21 Three years before the events of the main story Cinnamon found Numps after he and his fellow seltzermen had been attacked by gudgeons on the Conduit Vermis while maintaining "a vialimn out east beyond the Heap, past the Roughmarch and Tumblesloe Cot."Lamplighter, Chapter 10 Cinnamon concocted a poultice out of leaves and grasses that he used to staunch the bleeding from Numps' right shoulder, as the arm had been dismembered. He then brought Numps back to the vialimn where he had been attacked, where he was found the following day by a party from Winstermill which included Sebasitpole. They could not determine how Numps had been able to create the poultice and drag himself back to the road, nor what he meant by his repeated entreaties to a "sparrow-man".Lamplighter, Chapter 10 Plot ''Foundling'' Six miles from High Vesting Rossamünd caught sight of Cinnamon hidden within an olive tree. Upon realising that he had been spotted Cinnamon withdrew further into the tree but kept his eyes on Rossamünd. He was not spotted by anyone else.Foundling, Chapter 13 ''Lamplighter'' Cinnamon was first mentioned by Numps as the "sparrow-man" after he had cut his feet on some broken glass and was being attended to by Sebastipole and Rossamünd. This was Rossamünd's first clue as to who Cinnamon was. References Category:Monsters Category:Factotum explicarium